Pulpen
by Fei Mei
Summary: Junpei dan Yukari taruhan, di antara mereka berdua yang mendapat nilai lebih rendah saat UTS sejarah harus harus menuruti perintah yang nilainya lebih tinggi. Junpei sudah belajar keras untuk ujian, tetapi tetap terancam mendapat nilai nol karena pulpennya hilang! Dimana pulpen itu? A/N: oneshot, mungkin OOC, slight Junpei x Minato, untuk event 'Lupa' di grup United Fandom.


Junpei menutup buku pelajaran sejarahnya, kemudian ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jam 10 malam sekarang, berarti ia sudah membaca buku pelajaran itu selama 3 jam. Ini rekor, ia tidak pernah dengan inisiatif sendiri membuka buku pelajaran lebih dari 5 menit sebelumnya. Tetapi tadi, dengan kesadaran sendiri, ia tidak hanya membuka buku, tidak hanya membaca buku, melainkan BELAJAR, selama 3 jam.

Lalu pemuda bertopi bisbol itu meletakkan bukunya di atas meja belajar, mengambil alat tulis yang ada di mejanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Tas itu kosong sebenarnya, tetapi ia dan para muridnya tetap harus membawa tas ke sekolah besok untuk formalitas –walau isinya hanya alat tulis.

Dengan yakin ia beranjak naik ke ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan diri sambil tersenyum, yakin bahwa ia dapat mengerjakan soal-soal Sejarah dengan sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, oneshot, slight Junpei x Minato, author tidak mengambil keuntungan, untuk event 'Lupa' di grup United Fandom.**

**.**

**Pulpen  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Selama sekitar 2 minggu ini Junpei dan teman-temannya akan menghadapi Ujian Tengah Semester, yang disingkat menjadi UTS. Seperti biasa, walau disuruh membawa tas, para murid tidak diperkenankan membawa tas masuk ke dalam kelas, makanya pintu kelas dikunci dulu pagi-pagi, para murid baru bisa masuk ke dalam kelas saat bel berbunyi. Para murid hanya boleh masuk ke dalam ruang ujian membawa alat tulis dan kartu peserta ujian saja.

Hari itu jadwal ujian untuk murid kelas dua adalah pelajaran sejarah. Karena yakin telah belajar dengan baik, Junpei tidak mau repot-repot membawa buku pelajaran dalam tasnya. Jadilah ia keluar dari kamar asramanya dengan tas yang begitu ringan. Sesampainya ia di ruang makan, Junpei menemukan Yukari yang sedang sarapan. Melihat pemuda itu, Yukari hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Sudah belajar, Junpei?" tanya Yukari sinis.

"Tentu saja sudah! Pokoknya aku yang akan menang taruhan ini!" kata Junpei dengan semangat.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang makan.

"Aku dan Stupei taruhan, siapa di antara kami yang akan mendapat nilai lebih baik di ujian sejarah hari ini," jawab Yukari.

"Namaku Junpei!" kata Junpei. "Iya, kami taruhan itu. Yang kalah –berarti yang nilainya lebih rendah- harus menuruti perintah yang menang!"

"Hoo, menarik. Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Minato, cukup mengejutkan Yukari dan Junpei karena mereka berpikir pasti pemuda berambut emo itu akan menganggap taruhan ini konyol.

"Eeehh?" tanya Yukari. "K-kalau Minato-kun tidak boleh ikut! Kalau kau ikut, kami pasti kalah!"

Junpei mengangguk setuju. Jelas saja, kalau Minato sampai ikut taruhan, sudah pasti pemimpin SEES ini akan menang, sebab bahkan nilai Minato biasanya yang tertinggi di kelas –tak jarang di satu angkatan.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah. Sepanjang berjalan, Yukari, Minato, dan Junpei mencoba tanya-jawab tentang materi pelajaran sejarah. Yukari sesungguhnya jadi agak takut, karena ternyata saat sesi tanya-jawab itu Junpei berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik. Wow.

Sampai di sekolah, ketiganya langsung menunggu di depan kelas mereka yang masih terkunci sambil tetap tanya-jawab. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi dan Edogawa sensei –yang mengawasi kelas mereka hari ini- datang untuk membuka pintu kelas. Murid-murid kelas 2F pun langsung meninggalkan tas mereka di luar kelas, kemudian berhamburan masuk, dan langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

.

.

30 menit berlalu sejak Edogawa sensei membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban, tetapi lembar jawaban Junpei masih kosong. Waktu pengerjaan ujian sejarah hanyalah 60 menit, dan Junpei belum bisa menjawab apa pun.

Tidak, tidak, Junpei bukannya tidak tahu jawaban dari soal-soal yang ada. Malah sebenarnya ia tahu semua jawabannya, karena ia telah belajar keras semalam! Tetap tetap saja, lembar jawabnya kosong. Dan tidak, bukannya Junpei ingin menyombongkan diri karena ia tahu semua jawabannya, lantas ia baru mau menorehkan jawabannya nanti, di menit-menit terakhir. Lalu kenapa?

'_Sial, pulpenku kemana, sih?!_' erang Junpei dalam hati.

Ya, ternyata lembar jawaban Junpei masih kosong karena Junpei tidak dapat menemukan pulpennya. Padahal ia yakin semalam telah memasukkan pulpen itu ke dalam tas. Tidak mungkin ia salah membawa tas pagi ini, secara tasnya memang hanya ada satu –tidak seperti Yukari-. Dia memang tidak membawa kotak pensil, lagipula untuk apa kotak pensil jika isinya hanya ada 1 batang pulpen saja. Jadi kemarin malam pun Junpei memasukkan satu-satunya pulpen miliknya dalam tas, di tempat yang mudah dijangkau. Astaga, bahkan ia pun ingat telah mengeluarkan pulpen itu dari dalam tas kemudian masuk ke kelas sambil membawa pulpennya! Tapi sekarang di mana pulpen itu?

Untung Edogawa sensei langsung tertidur pulas di meja guru setelah selesai membagikan lembar soal dan jawaban. Sebab jika tidak, mungkin ia akan mencurigai Junpei yang daritadi celingak-celinguk di tempatnya.

Pemuda bertopi bisbol itu sudah mencari-cari di sekitar tempat duduknya. Bawah kursi dan meja, laci meja, saku celana kemeja, di bawah lembar soal dan jawaban pun sudah ia cari. Tetapi tidak ada, ia tetap tidak berhasil menemukan pulpennya. Ia bisa saja minta ijin pada Edogawa sensei untuk keluar kelas –siapa tahu ternyata pulpen itu jatuh saat ia mau masuk kelas. Ia juga bisa saja pinjam pulpen pada Minato yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan keduanya, sebab dua hal tersebut dilarang dalam aturan pelaksanaan UTS. Peserta ujian hanya boleh meninggalkan kursinya jika ia mau mengumpulkan lembar jawaban kemudian langsung keluar kelas, dan selama ujian berlangsung dilarang pinjam-meminjam alat tulis. Sial!

Kini tinggal 15 menit lagi sampai bel tanda usai pengerjaan soal berbunyi, dan Junpei masih sangat galau. Keadaan pemuda itu sangat gawat. Tidak, ia tidak mau memusingkan tentangia akan kalah taruhan dengan Yukari, tetapi ia memusingkan nilainya. Memang nilai-nilai Junpei itu termasuk gawat, tetapi ia tidak pernah mendapat nilai nol. Masalahnya, jika ia tidak bisa menorehkan jawaban apa pun pada lembar jawaban, jelas ia akan mendapat nilai nol, kan?

Akhirnya Junpei pun berniat nekad meminjam pulpen pada Minato. Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Kalau ia memanggil nama Minato takutnya Edogawa sensei jadi terbangun karena mendengar suaranya. Sekalipun Edogawa sensei tidak terbangun, kabarnya telinga orang pintar akan menjadi tulis selama ujian berlangsung. Junpei pun memutar otak, bagaimana cara bisa memanggil sahabatnya itu tanpa suara.

Kemudian Junpei mendapat ide, ia akan menulis surat cinta pada Minato –ralat, maksudnya pesan pada Minato agar Minato mau meminjamkan pulpen padanya, lalu kertas pesan itu dilempar pada teman sebelahnya itu. Sip! Eh, tunggu ... menulis pesannya pakai apa? Junpei kan, tidak punya alat tulis lain selain satu batang pulpen dan kini pulpennya hilang. Aaaarggh!

"Mmm ... 3 menit lagi ya ... kalau sudah selesai langsung kumpulkan ke depan saja ..." kata Edogawa sensei yang tiba-tiba terbangun, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap pelan.

'_PULPENKUUU!_' teriak Junpei dalam hati.

Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya Junpei menangis saat itu juga, apalagi ketika melihat Minato dan Yukari dan hampir setengah isi kelasnya langsung maju untuk mengumpulkan jawaban mereka. Junpei berharap apa yang ia alami adalah mimpi –mimpi yang cukup buruk untuk anak SMA. Ia telah belajar semalam, dan soal-soal yang diberikan pun ia tahu jawabannya –harusnya ia bisa mendapat nilai yang sangat baik untuk ujian hari ini!

"Yak, waktunya habis! Yang duduk di barisan belakang silakan semua maju sambil mengumpulkan lembar jawaban," kata Edogawa sensei.

Sudah, rasanya Junpei ingin pingsan, tetapi tidak bisa. Bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain, ia pun berjalan keluar kelas setelahnya gurunya keluar lebih dulu.

"Junpei!" sapa Kenji sambil menepuk bahu pemuda berjenggot kambing itu. "Jangan sedih begitu, aku juga tidak bisa mengerjakan soalny, jadi kujawab asal-asalan saja."

Huh, ingin sekali Junpei memukul Kenji keras-keras sambil berkata, '_Harusnya aku bisa saja mendapat nilai 100 karena telah belajar dan tahu semua jawabannya, tetapi pulpenku tidak ada!_'. Tetapi Junpei hanya memberi teman baiknya itu senyum kecut.

Sampai di luar kelas, Minato dan Yukari telah menunggunya. Yukari tertawa begitu melihat Junpei keluar kelas dengan wajah sangat masam.

"Hah! Pasti kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tadi, kan?!" ejek Yukari setengah tertawa.

"Sial! Padahal aku tahu jawaban-jawabannya, tapi aku tidak bisa tulis itu semua! Pulpenku hilang!" erang Junpei kesal.

"Pulpen?" tanya Yukari. "Pulpenmu hilang?"

"Kalau pulpenmu hilang ..." kata Minato. "Lalu yang terselip di telingamu itu apa?"

"Telinga?" gumam Junpei pelan sambil mencoba menyentuh telinga kirinya dengan tangan kanan, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

"Bukan yang sebelah kiri," ujar Minato pelan sambil menggemgam tangan kanan Junpei yang terangkat dengan lembut, kemudian meletakkan tangan itu ke telinga kanan Junpei.

Ketika Minato menggenggam tangan Junpei itu, sontak Yukari langsung merasa mual seketika, dan ia bahkan mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya seperti, 'Minato-kun memegang tangan Junpei! Apa dia homo?', 'Tidak mungkin, padahal baru kemarin aku melihat dia jalan dengan Mitsuru senpai!', 'Oh, mungkin dia biseksual!', dan sebagainya. Oh, bahkan telinga Yukari sempat mendengar ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berkata, 'Andai aku yang menjadi Junpei...'. Nah, kan, ketahuan deh ternyata fans Arisato Minato itu tidak hanya anak gadis.

Kembali pada Junpei dan Minato. Minato mengarahkan tangan Junpei ke telinga sebelah kanan. Lalu tangan Junpei merasakan ada benda lonjong kecil yang panjang ada terselip di sana. Penasaran, ia pun mengambil benda itu dari telinganya. Sebuah pulpen.

"Ini pulpenku!" seru Junpei. "Kamu bisa sulap, ya?"

"Tidak, kok. sewaktu kamu keluar dari kelas, aku bisa langsung melihat pulpen itu di telingamu," jawab Minato.

"J-jadi, daritadi aku menyangka pulpen ini hilang, tapi ternyata dia bertengger di telingaku?!" kata Junpei kesal bukan main.

Lalu Junpei teringat. Ketika ia masuk kelas tadi, ia begitu asyik mengobrol dengan Kenji, lalu ia menyelipkan pulpennya sendiri ke telinganya, agar tangannya tidak pegal kalau menggenggam pulpen itu terus. Tetapi ternyata ketika ia ingin mengerjakan soal, ia malah lupa soal pulpennya yang terselip di telinga. Sial!

"Y-Yuka-tan ... ini, kan 'kecelakaan', jadi ... " kata Junpei memelas.

"Tidak! Yang namanya taruhan ya, tetap taruhan!" tolak Yukari.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Yukari sedang melompat kegirangan. Jelas saja, ternyata dari 30 soal sejarah tadi Yukari hanya mampu mengerjakan 10 soal saja. Tentu awalnya gadis ini khawatir karena ia pikir Junpei yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dalam sesi tanya-jawab sepanjang perjalanan itu pasti bisa menjawab soal lebih banyak darinya. Tetapi insiden 'hilangnya' pulpen Junpei ini membuat Yukari lega. Jahat sih, tapi ini kan, tetap taruhan dan Yukari telah 'bermain' dengan _fair_.

Tiga remaja yang kemudian beranjak mengambil tas masing-masing untuk segera pulang tiba-tiba terhenti langkahnya. Seorang siswa dari kelas mereka tiba-tiba berlari menuju gerombolan murid kelas 2F yang rata-rata masih ada di depan kelas.

"Kabar gembira untuk kita semuaaa!" serunya pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Apaan? Kulit durian kini berduri?" tanya Kenji asal.

"B-bukan itu!" kata anak yang tadi berlari. "Setiap kelas ada CCTV, kan? Nah, Edogawa sensei tadi ketahuan tidur oleh kepala sekolah lewat CCTV. Jadi sebagai gantinya khusus untuk kelas kita akan di adakan ujian sejarah ulang besok, dengan soal yang kurang lebih sama!"

Mendengar itu, ada murid yang terkejut, ada yang biasa saja. Yang terkejut pun ada yang senang dan ada yang tidak suka. Ada yang senang karena berarti mereka bisa belajar lagi dan pastinya nilai mereka akan lebih baik. Ada yang tidak suka karena mereka sudah belajar capek-capek serta sudah yakin mendapat nilai baik, kini mereka lihat anak-anak yang tidak belajar keras bisa berpotensi mendapat nilai baik dalam ujian ulang itu. Tapi dari sekitar 30an murid kelas 2F itu, yang paling senang adalah Junpei, dan yang paling tidak suka adalah Yukari.

"I-ini tidak adil!" kata Yukari.

"Hahaha yes! Lihat saja Yuka-tan! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan nilaimu besok!" kata Junpei sambil tertawa, dan dalam hatinya tak henti-henti ia berterimakasih pada kepala sekolah yang menonton situasi kelas lewat CCTV, dan ternyata tertidurnya Edogawa sensei di kelasnya itu membawa berkah tersendiri untuknya.

"Yah, berharap saja kau tidak lupa lagi di mana kau letakkan pulpenmu, Junpei," kata Minato mengingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengingat –lho?" Junpei bingung, dan kedua temannya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Pulpenku mana?"

"... Tadi kau taruh pulpenmu di saku kemejamu ..." kata Minato.

"Oh iya, hehehe," kata Junpei cengengesan.

Sepertinya Yukari tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Sebab ia tinggal berharap besok Junpei lupa menaruh pulpennya di mana lagi. Ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: sepertinya ini menjadi fanfict oneshot terpanjang Fei, dan Fei sudah sangat ngos-ngosan, padahal masih muda (dikira lagi lomba lari mungkin #plak). Sebenernya adegan ujian ulang itu idenya dadakan. Karena kayaknya kasian banget Junpei kalo dapet nilai nol gara-gara ini, jadinya akhirannya begitu. Ya gapapalah, sekali-kali Fei baik-baikin Junpei. Hahaha (padahal dulu pernah bikin fanfict yang ceritain Junpei dapet nilai sejarah nol) #dor. Tapi kok Fei kalo nulis soal ulangan, senengnya tulis tentang ulangan sejarah ya? Entah lah /hus

Review?


End file.
